Honey
by Shirahane Aikawa
Summary: Naruto, a commoner girl during summer she encountered the notorious Uchiha Sasuke. Being involved with him could be a big mistake for her. "What do you mean I'm your Honey? Do you want  a black eye!


**Honey**

**Summary:** **What do you mean I am your Honey! Do you want a black eye!** Naruto a commoner girl who works a part time job during summer encountered the notorious Uchiha Sasuke. At her way back to school, she learned that Sasuke is her Master and she becomes his Honey and if she quits being a HONEY, she would be expelled out the school. Being involved with Uchiha Sasuke, one of the special students could be a big mistake for her.

**Disclaimer**: I do not own NARUTO, However, the plot is inspired and base upon the Manga 'Honey x Honey Drops' or Mitsu x Mitsu Drops by Kanan Minami. Half through the story it will be original.

**Preface**

"Why this is happening in my life?" Naruto groaned in frustration she doesn't know what to do, this is can't be happening in her life. When did all of these started? Oh I remember, this is all began at one of the hottest afternoon of summer. I, at my part time job working that day. The resort is crowded with people who are refreshing themselves from the heat of the summer. That day, somehow I stumbled upon that _Uchiha of the fan._

…

"YOU! You are one of the **Go Dai*** special student at the Konoha Academy…just what I heard all rich people are all the worst I feel so ashamed that we are studying at the same school." Naruto said, a vein popping out of her forehead in anger. The sudden outburst stunned the raven. This is his first time being yelled at by a girl, he sneered at her.

"I already told you that the deliver services only accept cash." Naruto added. "So, pay cash I can't take your card." She said fuming in anger.

Sasuke smirked, "You see little girl I already told you we don't have cash so if you want these drinks to be paid then you accept this card or else you'll pay for it." He said presenting his platinum credit card. He said standing up, now they are in the same height. Naruto glared up at Sasuke, "I know that will happen but you need to follow the rules, we only accept cash in delivery so now I want cash, please just understand me this is my job and this is only my source of money." She said, as the boy with pineapple head stood up, yawning his eyes drowsily looked at her. "Sorry, but if you want you can wait here while my man Chouji go up to our hotel room and get some cash."

Naruto's face brightened up, "Really, thank you for the consideration!" Shikamaru motioned for his HONEY, Chouji to go but Sasuke intercepted his way, and they all look to the onyx-eyed lad. "What now Sasuke." the lazy genius asked his eyes opening and closing fighting his urge to sleep while standing.

"No one will go up; if this girl doesn't want my card then she will pay our drinks herself." Sasuke said using his most arrogant voice. Naruto twitched in exasperation.

"_This guy really testing my patience…" _She thought, eyeing Sasuke as he pick up the tray of drinks and throw it away on the swimming pool beside them uncaringly making Naruto's eyes widen she didn't think twice as she jump in the cold water, reaching for the glasses that Sasuke threw away. Praying that, the glasses have no cracks or else she will pay for it. As she reaches the three glasses, she immediately examines it, sighing in relief. "It has no cracks thank god."

"What a weird girl." Shikamaru commented.

"Let's go Shikamaru, Chouji." Sasuke said walking away, motioning for his friends to follow him. However, before he could walk any further, a tap on his shoulder stop him, he spun around but his face was greeted by a painful hit on his right cheek. The raven glared at the offender who turns out to be the soaking blonde-haired girl.

"Y-You." Sasuke said darkly, giving the blonde-haired woman one of his trademark glare but to his surprise, the girl does not affected on his glare and glare back. "How could you just do that? You jerk!" Naruto said angrily, she felt good after she hit the hell out of this arrogant man. Sasuke examine the girl before him before he sneered, "Wow, so you wear orange huh." He said as his eyes trained on her chest. Realizing that he was pointing her bra out, she immediately covered her white soaking clothes from the eyes of some onlookers.

"Pervert!" Naruto shouted at Sasuke earning the attention of the people around them, as she was about to run away the raven-haired lad, grab her wrist back down making her gasped, "Let go off me pervert! What are you doing!" the blonde said, as she struggle to get out of the raven's tight grip but failed miserably.

Sasuke sneered as he pull her onto him, resulting for Naruto to collide on his naked chest. Naruto shivered as she felt a warm moisture on her ear lobe, her eyes widen as big as saucers.

"_Did- Did he just- Did he just Lick my ear!" _Naruto shouted on her mind. She was already freaking out, what the hell is this guy doing to her? He is such a perverted creep! Suddenly, she felt a momentary pain piercing her ear. Out of pain and instinct Naruto push Sasuke away from her, "You perverted Bastard! What did you just do?" Naruto demanded angrily, holding the piercing attached on her earlobe, it has unique red and white fan symbol on the silver piercing.

Sasuke smirked at the glaring girl before him, "I believe that bastard is not my name. Because from this day on I am your master and you are my '_**Honey'***_ or to put it simply… my _toy." _He said.

Naruto glared hard at Sasuke, "Honey? What do you mean I am your honey! Do you want a black eye!" instead of retorting back, Sasuke choose to ignore the fuming blonde-haired woman, but before he left with his friend he gave her a wink.

"See, you around _**Honey.**_"

"Hey wait jerk! This piercing take this off ouch!" Naruto winced in pain no matter how hard she tried to pull the piercing off her ear it did not budge.

"_What is this feeling that starting this day my life will change for the worst?"_

My Version of Honey x Honey Drops

**HONEY*- ** Servant, The honey who will quit being the attendant of the master will be automatically kick out of the school.

**GO DAI***- Five Great Element/ Clan (In this case, the special class where Sasuke and the gang we're in is called Go Dai. All of the family heir that has Five Great Element name on their names/surnames or their name has the meaning of each elements is in this class.

Chi- Earth/ Solid Element

Ka- Fire/

Fu- Kaze/ Wind

Sui- Water/ Non-solid Element

Ku- Sora/ Sky/ Heaven

Lightning

**In Go Dai Special Class,** the students has servants commonly they call them _'Honey'_. Their works is to assure their master attend classes, do their homework, study and all. Once every quarter there will be a contest where the honeys would be eliminated when they failed to pass the certain event.

**Masters**- are the one who provide their honey's Money, Family support (All the expenses of their honey's Family) in exchange of them paying all the debts of the Honey's family. The Honey's will serve them.

-**Please Read and Review! **Tell me what cha think of this Story. Aside of my Horrible Grammar. LOL, Belated Merry Christmas and Happy New Year.

"**Does this Story worth continuing?"**


End file.
